A lovely kiss
by Marcman
Summary: Ash gets a Jynx, who has a habit of always trying to kiss him. At first he rejects, but then grows curious to know what it would be like to be kissed by a Jynx... Will he give into his curiosity? Ash X Jynx


A lovely kiss

It was the month after December, and it seemed Ash had received more than he thought he would for Christmas... not only had he received a present for the holidays, but he had received a new Pokémon as well...

Shortly before he left, Santa had asked Ash to take Jynx with him... at first, this baffled Ash, considering he worked so hard to get Jynx back safely to the north pole, but it seemed that during their journey there, Jynx had gotten very attached to Ash. Seeing him willing to actually swim all the way to the North Pole (wearing nothing but his boxers) while pulling her on a raft made her admire him as some sort of a brave and kind hearted hero. Not to mention that Ash originally intended to capture Jynx for himself when he first saw her on the beach when they first met. He decided to accept, considering he never received an Ice or Psychic Pokémon before, so getting one that was both would be a huge asset to his team.

Since then, Jynx was a valuable member to Ash's team, and she was real good with battles so far. However, there was one problem Ash had with his Jynx...

"Okay, use Ice Punch, NOW!" He said. Jynx's hand lit up in a bright blue aura of ice as she then formed it into a fist which she used to punch out a gloom belonging to another trainer. The gloom was knocked out cold (literally) and the opposing trainer had no choice but to return it into its pokeball. The trainer then ran off in defeat.

"Alright! We did it!" Ash said while striking a victory pose. Just then, Jynx jumped onto Ash and hugged him tightly. Her big pink lips then puckered up and she tried to kiss him. Ash struggled, moving his head out of the way of her kisses doing his best to dodge them and struggle to get out of her hold. This was the problem that Ash had been having with Jynx... her constant attempts at kissing him...

"Uh-oh, Jynx is doing it again! Ash, quick, return it!" Exclaimed Brock.

"I'm trying to! Believe me!" He said, still struggling to get free. Misty just sighed while Pikachu trying to help pull Jynx off. Ash reached for Jynx's pokeball with the one arm he had freed and returned her back inside. Ash fell down and took a breather.

"I thought she'd learn to stop doing that by now... Why does she always try to kiss me?" Asked Ash, looking down at her pokeball.

"Maybe she can't help it; perhaps it's just in her nature" Said Brock.

"Ash, what's the big deal? It's just a kiss, Why don't you let her just get it over with?" Asked Misty.

"Are you kidding? Remember what happened with Pikachu? Jynx can knock Pokémon out by kissing them! Imagine what it could do to people! I don't wanna end up in a coma because of a kiss!" explained Ash.

"Good point, I know I wouldn't want to be kissed by Jynx either..." Brock said.

"Shame too, since that's the only girl that would ever want to kiss you" Misty said cruelly.

"Hey, that's harsh!" Brock responded. Ash looked down at Jynx's pokeball... with all the attempts of Jynx trying to kiss him, just what would happen? How would Jynx's big pink lips feel? Would they feel cold and sloppy? Could Jynx perhaps suck his entire face into her mouth with them? Would they really knock him out into a coma like he thought? He was also intrigued by the fact that when Jynx kisses someone, her lips glow... what would it be like to be kissed by lips that glow? He then envisioned himself and Jynx in a restaurant sharing spaghetti, slurping up the same noodle and kissing each other by accident just like in a certain movie. He blushed and shook his head at the mere thought of that... why the heck would he want to be kissed by a Jynx?

Ash looked at his Pokedex secretly when Misty and Brock weren't looking... he wanted more details on Jynx's kisses. All he got was info on Jynx's lovely kiss attack, which was something he already knew. There was nothing in it about how it would affect a human. Maybe there weren't any humans were unlucky enough to have been smooched by Jynx... or maybe the ones who had been kissed never lived to tell about it... He gulped at the mere idea of Jynx giving him a kiss of death... just what would happen? He didn't want to ask anyone about this, because maybe they'd think he's some weirdo who wants to make out with a Pokémon.

That night, he slept in his sleeping bag near a fireplace with Pikachu cuddled close next to him, while Brock and Misty snoozed in their own sleeping bags across from him. He slept comfortably with his Pokémon still in their Pokeballs, but thinking about Jynx's lips all day gave Ash a very awkward dream...

He was in a church dressed in a tuxedo. He noticed his mother, Professor Oak, His Pokémon, and some of his friends/rivals sitting on the seats on one side of the room, while Santa Claus and tons of Jynx sat on the seats on the other side. Misty was his best man, Pikachu was the flower girl, and Brock was the minister... Ash was pretty much ignoring everything Brock was saying, but then his eye pupils shrunk once Brock said the words "You may now kiss the bride!" but the question was... who was the bride? Ash slowly turned his head to the figure in front of him, only to see a familiar dark face, blonde hair, and big pink lips. It was none other than his Jynx!

She puckered her lips and leaned toward Ash, expecting her now pronounced Husband to kiss her. Ash backed away a bit, but then he heard everyone in their seats cheering on like fans in the bleachers of a sports game. They chanted "Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!" With that, Ash felt like there was no backing away now. He gulped, closed his eyes, and then puckered his lips. He slowly leaned in to kiss his Pokémon bride back... his heart was beating very fast...this was it...their lips were about to make contact! What would happen!

Just then, Ash awoke to a thunder shock from Pikachu! It seemed he had grabbed the electric rodent in his sleep and kept kissing it on the lips, much to Pikachu's annoyance. Ash gave a loud startled yell from the attack, and sprung out of his sleeping bag, letting Pikachu go. He also woke up Brock and Misty as well.

"Ash, what happened?" Misty said with concern. Brock just rubbed his eyes, still tired. Ash just stood motionless for a few seconds with his hair fizzy and covered with static. He then snapped back to his senses.

"Oh, it was nothing! I guess I had a little nightmare and Pikachu woke me up... thanks Pikachu!" He said. Pikachu looked up at Ash, confused. Ash then got out of his sleeping bag and stretched out. He then started walking away.

"Where are you going now?" Misty asked.

"I gotta use the bathroom... Don't wait up for me; I'll be back in a minute!" Ash said, started walking off.

"Wait, if you're just going to the bathroom, why are you taking your Pokémon with you?" Asked Misty, pointing out Ash was still wearing the belt he'd normally use to secure his Pokémon.

"Oh you know, I always take my Pokémon where ever I go!"

"Then why not take Pikachu with yo-"

"Listen, I gotta to the bathroom really bad! Can we talk about this later?" He said, shaking his legs and holding his crotch to make it look like he really had to go. He then dashed off into the woods.

"Is it just me, or has Ash been acting weird lately?" Asked Brock.

"I noticed too... think he'll be okay?" Asked Misty. Pikachu just sighed and went back to sleep.

Ash walked away from the campsite and looked around to see if anyone was watching. No sign of anyone, not even another Pokémon around the area. Ash pulled out Jynx's pokeball and looked down at it intently with his heart beating and his cheeks blushing. This was it; he was going to find out once and for all! He threw Jynx's pokeball and released her. After the light from the Pokeball faded out, Jynx appeared in front of Ash. However, she was sleeping. Ash blinked and waved his hands in front of Jynx's eyes. She was definitely asleep. He decided he'd make this quick.

He swallowed his pride, closed his eyes, and puckered his lips. As he went in for the kiss, he felt like a prince about to kiss sleeping beauty, or even snow white, about to awake her from her cursed slumber and live happily ever after with her. He then sighed and stopped right when his lips were about to make contact with hers.

"What am I doing? I mean, just look at me... I should be training my Pokémon, not trying to make out with them" He thought to himself out loud. He just felt silly... what did he have to gain from this? What was the point? He thought it would be a good idea to just forget about this and just go back to sleep... But that's when he noticed Jynx's eyes were open and that she had woken up. Happy to see her trainer, get grabbed Ash by the shoulders and puckered her lips. This time there was no escape.

"Wait! Jynx! No-" but before he could finish, he was pulled in for the kiss... and finally, their lips made contact...

Ash's eyes widened, as Jynx's lovely lips illuminated with a warm pink light as they touched Ash's. Much to Ash's surprise, they felt so warm...so tender... so comfortable...This kiss made Ash so relaxed he could just forget his troubles. He wrapped his arms around Jynx and held her closely. He closed his eyes and savored every second of this as possible... A tender sensation was going through his body which felt absolutely heavenly, so much so that he didn't want this feeling to end. Before he knew it, he was kissed her back out of reflex and blushed heavily as he did so.

Thoughts were also running through Jynx's head as well...She had kissed many Pokémon, but it was always on the cheek, and usually it she was just using it as a form of attack to send her foes into a descending deep slumber. But she had never once kissed a human before, since she had always been pushed back or rejected somehow; and she certainly had never been kissed back with the lips of another. She felt like out of serendipity, the boy trainer who she had admired for a long time now for his courage, kindness, and devotion, had finally returned her feelings. She blushed, holding Ash in a more sensual way and stroking his hair out of affection.

But there was something else to this kiss that made it much more special to the both of them...

It was their first kiss... Sure, Ash had been kissed on the cheek by other girls before, but never had he been kissed on the lips. Jynx had never been kissed by anyone, period. The feeling was magical, almost like a dream... The two felt as if they were ballroom dancing in the moonlight with nothing but the stars to be their witnesses. The kiss then broke, and the two just looked at each other in the eyes for a few seconds. Ash now had a big heart shaped pink lipstick mark around his mouth, but he didn't seem to notice. Jynx's glowing pink lips then dimmed back to normal, but now her cheeks were glowing red from her blushing.

What was this new sensation they were feeling? Could it possibly be love? Was that it? Love? Had Ash found an ideal girlfriend? Had Jynx found an ideal mate? The two of them were speechless, unable to say a thing to each other, but by looking into each other's eyes; they could already tell what the other had to say...

"Ash! You're taking a long time over there! You okay?" Misty called out from the distance. Ash panicked, realizing he had been gone for too long. He called Jynx back into the pokeball and ran back to the camp site before anyone got suspicious. After making more excuses to Brock and Misty, Ash got inside his sleeping bag with Pikachu and went to sleep.

But before he did, he held Jynx's pokeball, and kissed it good night. Ash could feel Jynx blushing inside the pokeball, so he smiled. He then held it close to his heart and fell asleep...

From then on, whenever he won a Pokémon battle with Jynx, or if there was a reason for celebration, Ash would happily let Jynx kiss him without question…

And when they were alone, he'd kiss her back...

The End...


End file.
